Johann Heinrich Betz (1786-1873)
__TOC__ Family Register Name Johann Heinrich Betz Maria Magdalena (Christina) Dressel Married: 17 May 1808 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz Date Location Date Location Datum<---> Birth: Husband<---> 23 April 1786 Location<---> Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany Wife<---> 7 April 1790 Location<---> Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany Datum<---> Death: Husband<---> 2 March 1873 Location<---> Buffalo, NY Wife<---> Aug 1852 Location<---> Buffalo, NY Datum<---> Burial: Husband<---> Location<---> Wife<---> Location<---> Datum<---> Father: Husband<---> Johann Jacob Betz Wife<---> Johann Adam Dressell| Datum<---> Mother: Husband<---> Anna Maria Seitz Wife<---> Anna Margaretha Cron Sources for Above # Evangelische Kirsche Feil (Feilbingert), 1681-1876, Volume 3 - Baptisms (LDS microfilm) # Feilbingert Civil Records, 1808 Certificate of Marriage - Heinrich Betz & Maria Magdalena Dressel, (French language). Copy obtained from Verbandgemeinde Gemeinde Bad Munster am Stein (May 2000). # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968, Item 8 Funerals 1866-1891 (LDS microfilm) Children Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Catharina Betz 10 Feb 1809 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany aft 1856 Buffalo, NY? 1) c 1829 Rheinpfalz, Germany Philip Dorner 2) 10 May 1856 Buffalo, NY Conrad Wagner Anna Maria Betz 4 Jun 1810 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany after 1844 USA? 8 Aug 1845 Buffalo, NY Georg Heinrich Diller Jacob Betz 11 March 1812 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany 30 Apr 1873 Chicago, IL 1) c1841 Buffalo, NY? Katharina Hauck 2) c 1858 Chicago, IL? Anna Maria Gruss Henrietta Betz 30 Apr 1814 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany aft 1880 New York? 3 Nov 1843 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany Joseph Schmitt Maria Christina Betz 17 Feb 1816 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany aft 1845 USA 21 Nov 1841 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany Johann Schwed Philippina Betz 18 Feb 1818 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany 8 Apr 1901 Buffalo, NY 1) btw Mar 1842-Jun 1847 Rheinpfalz, Germany Male Schafer 2) 3 Jun 1847 Buffalo, NY George Adam Reitz 3) 8 Jan 1850 Buffalo, NY Philip Leonard Schauf Elisabetha Betz 20 Jun 1820 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany 5 Mar 1891 Buffalo, NY 21 Nov 1848 Buffalo, NY Leonard Schmidt Anna Margaretha Betz (1822-1823) 2 Dec 1822 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany 12 Jan 1823 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany Heinrich Betz 12 Nov 1824 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany 1 Jul 1876 Buffalo, NY 29 Sep 1848 Buffalo, NY Katherina Dern Philipp Betz 30 Jan 1828 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany 17 Jun 1893 Buffalo, NY 30 Jul 1849 Buffalo, NY Hannah Schlotzer Margaretha Betz 23 Oct 1831 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany 30 Oct 1910 Buffalo, NY 26 Dec 1850 Buffalo, NY Carl Schmidt Johannetta Betz (1836-bef 1845) 7 Mar 1836 Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany bef 1845 Germany? Sources for Above # Evangelische Kirsche Feil (Feilbingert), Feilbingert Kirchenbuch, 1681-1876 # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records 1848-1968 # St. Paul's and St. Mark's United Church of Christ, Buffalo, NY Church Records 1842-1855 # Chicago Tribune, May 1, 1873 page 3 # 1850 United States Federal Census, Milwaukee, WI # 1860 United States Federal Census, Chicago, IL # 1870 United States Federal Census, Chicago, IL # Margaret Johnson's family records (for Anna Maria Gruss's maiden name) # Dirheim Kirchenbuch, LDS Film 0367559 # 1880 United States Federal Census, Sherman, NY # 1891 Certificate of Death - Philipena Schauf # Diana Windsor's family records (orig death certificate of Philip Schauf) # St. John's Evangelical & Lutheran Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records 1829-1868 # Tombstone Reading - Concordia Cemetery, Buffalo, NY # Buffalo Death Records, FHL 1419935, 1812-1925. # Altenbamberg Church Records # Forest Lawn Cemetery Internment Records, Buffalo, NY # Forest Lawn Cemetery Tombstone Reading, Buffalo, NY # 1870 United States Federal Census, Buffalo, NY Name variations * Heinrich Betz * Henry Betz * Henry Betts category:Betz (surname) Siblings *Catharina Margaretha Betz (1775-c1845) *Maria Christina Betz (1777-1855) *Anna Elisabetha Betz (1780-1780) *Johann Nikolaus Betz (1781-1782) *Maria Magdalena Betz (1783-1787) *Johann Jacob Betz (1789-1792) *Johann Bernhard Betz (1792-1792) Biography Early life and education While his mother had at least eight children, only three lived until adulthood. Heinrich was the only male. He grew up during the French occupation of the Rheinpfalz (when the French had possession of all land west of the Rhine River). His marriage certificate is in French. His father's occupation was farmer, but Heinrich became a potter. Career After emigration, Henry and some of his sons established an earthenware pottery business at 828 Genessee Street in Buffalo, NY. Family life He chose not to follow his father's footsteps, nor did he choose to remain in Germany. The French had implemented changes in inheritance laws that led many German males of the region to emigrate. Why Heinrich chose to is unclear as he should have inherited his father's farm. He also waited until several of his children had reached adulthood. He himself was in his early 50s at the time the entire family emigrated. They did not all come over at once. While his name on a passenger list has not yet been found, his wife and most daughters (some married with children of their own) are found on the ship "Fanny" which embarked from Rotterdam, Germany and landed in New York on 25 Jun 1845. Circumstantial evidence indicates the father and sons (separately or together) may have arrived as early as 1835-1838. Contributors Jillaine Sources # Evangelische Kirsche Feil (Feilbingert), Feilbingert Kirchenbuch, 1681-1876 # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968 # Feilbingert Civil Records External links * The Buffalo Betz Project Category:Born in Feilbingert Category:Died in Buffalo, New York Category:Migrants from Germany to the United States Category:Non-SMW people articles